Self-service merchandising machines are known and can be recognized in their most common embodiment as vending machines. Vending machines enable a paying customer to review available product choices, make a selection, deposit a form of payment and, in return, receive the selected product. One drawback of vending machines is, however, that they typically offer a limited selection of merchandise.
Automated bank teller machines are known and can be recognized in their most common embodiment as the Automated Teller Machine (“ATM”). ATM's are deployed either integral to a bank or other retail establishment, or as a stand-alone kiosk. ATM's allow the consumer to complete a wide range of bank-related transactions by processing credit cards, debit cards, store-issued cards, smart cards, radio frequency identification (RFID) cards, and the like.
Robotic pick-and-place machines are known and can be recognized in their most common embodiment as factory automation machines and precision semiconductor assembly machines. Robotic pick-and-place machines offer varied degrees of speed, precision, repeatability, and reach, and are in common use in semiconductor fabrication factories.
Retail store operators in general, and drug store and convenience store operators in particular, have long recognized the consumer market's need for speed, convenience of self-service, and longer operating hours. Many stores are open for business 12-16 hours per day; some even operate around the clock and are open 24 hours per day. Such longer operations cause the owner of the store, however, to incur significant incremental overhead costs for labor, insurance, utilities, security, and other business-related items.
There exists a need to integrate the technologies and associated benefits offered by vending machines and ATM machines with technologies and benefits offered by pick-and-place robotic machines in such a manner as to enable retail operators to offer their customers a large and diverse product selection similar to the selection available within the retail store itself for fast self-service at all hours of the day and night, but without incurring the incremental costs associated with 24 hours per day store operation.
Internet e-commerce is commonplace today, made possible by specific merchants (e.g., Sears), by large distributors (e.g., Amazon), and by specialty sites (e.g., eBay). These e-commerce sites require the consumer to wait, however, for the products to be delivered via third-party shippers. There exists a need to enable the customer to transact e-commerce at the convenience of the customer's home or office, but to be able to pick up the merchandise at a near-by location at their convenience without having to wait for third-party delivery.
To meet this need and to overcome the shortcomings of existing vending technologies, a new, automated, self-service retail merchandising and sale system and method are provided. An object of the present invention is to provide an automated, self-service system at which a customer may purchase, pay for, and receive one or more products from a very large selection of product offerings. Another object is to provide an automated, self-service system that may be installed as an integral part of an existing retail store in such a manner that a customer may purchase products without having to enter the store. A related object is to provide an automated, self-service system that may be installed in a stand-alone, fully enclosed kiosk inside a shopping mall or other high-traffic and secure location at which a customer may purchase one or more products without having to enter the kiosk and without having a need for the assistance of a retail clerk.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automated, self-service system that customers can access using the Internet for the purposes of determining available inventory, placing orders, purchasing and paying for merchandise, and subsequently picking up purchased merchandise at a specified location of the system. An additional object is to provide a system that records information concerning all purchases performed at the system and makes the information available to the merchant for a wide range of value-add business analyses, such as market and business analytics, inventory replenishment and management, and cross selling—among others. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a system that provides authorized personnel with interactive access for the purpose of inquiries concerning system status, system operation, transactions performed, and inventory management. It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated system that provides remote access to authorized personnel allowing them to inquire concerning system status, review security camera imagery, monitor system operations, review transactions performed, inspect remaining inventory, and replenish on-hand inventory.